


【囧丹|授权翻译】公主与私生子（提早相见AU）

by AliceandHatter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: D&D永远狗带, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 书!提利昂, 典型的官方暴力描写, 动作/冒险, 半AU-五王之战, 后边有车, 囧丹, 大团圆结局, 嫉妒, 平行宇宙-半AU, 很多很多车, 我警告过了, 我重复, 最甜最甜的车, 爱和喜欢, 琼恩有龙, 甜饼和摩擦, 超NB的丹妮莉丝·坦格利安, 超NB的琼恩·雪诺, 车开的非常不要脸, 霸气的琼恩·雪诺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: 琼恩在立下誓言之前就得知了自己的身世并前往了潘托斯和他真正的家人见面，在那里，他认识了丹妮，她离嫁给卓戈卡奥只剩几周的时间，如果他们从一开始就找到了彼此，事情会有多不同呢？换句话说，琼恩和丹妮加入了五王之战，带着龙...（This is a Chinese translation of 'The Princess and the Bastard' by ArielChelby）
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 8





	1. 妹妹是一种财富

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Princess and the Bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425835) by [ArielChelby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby). 



  
  
他在潘托斯度过的第一晚以及他迄今为止所接收的一切都让他觉得热的要命，在这次旅行之前，他从未离开过北境，此刻他内心满是前所未有的悔恨。  
  
他在镜子前观察着自己，发出一阵叹息，用双手捂住脸，他眼前看到的只有一个冒牌货，穿着带有三头龙族徽的灰色束腰外衣， _至少我也该被允许穿自己的衣服吧。_  
  
这个房间比他见过的任何房间都要好，铺着大理石的地板，摆放着色彩斑斓的家具。他的房间通向一个阳台，从那里可以俯瞰潘托斯湾，在夕阳的照耀下闪闪发光。  
  
这间住所虽然是一种尊敬的表示，却让他觉得更加的不自在和想念家乡。  
  
汗水黏在他的身上，他不知道这是来源于炎热的天气还是自己的紧张情绪，他正准备第一次和他的 _家人_ 见面，这本该是令人兴奋的，但他的肚里总有一个声音告诉他要一路跑到港口并杨帆回家。  
  
他被要求带着暗黑姐妹加入晚餐，绝境长城的伊蒙学士交予他的属于他家族的剑，自一只 _小小鸟_ 在黑城堡找到他以来已经过去一个多月了，那是一个小男孩，悄悄地告诉他在鼹鼠村的一个酒馆里有一个人可以告诉他关于他母亲的事。  
  
那天晚上，在醉醺醺的人群中，在侍女们偷摸地触碰和招着手的妓女们的目光中，他被告知了自己的真实身份，他根本不是私生子，而是个王子，一个被彻底毁灭沦落到乞讨和靠赞助人施惠的王室家族的王子。  
  
正是这个赞助人派这个人找到了琼恩，在他 _真正的家人_ 的要求下，邀请他到潘托斯加入他们。  
  
当山姆找到琼恩并把他带回黑城堡时，他已经喝的烂醉如泥了，那个人，戴着黑色兜帽脸上被阴影遮住，告诉琼恩他有三天的时间做出决定，如果他同意的话，他就会在鼹鼠村等着，并亲自护送他。  
  
他没有向山姆坦白，不是在那晚也不是在他离开前的任何时候，他对于他的父亲-奈德·史塔克-产生了一种强烈的羞愧和怨恨，他就是无法把这些话大声的说出来，现在他不知道自己是否还能再见到山姆了，他心中满是负罪感。  
  
虽然他不能信任山姆，但这个神秘的男人同时也透露了他在长城还有另一个家庭成员，他几乎立刻就去找到了伊蒙学士，后者支持琼恩的意向，并希望他能和他一起去。  
  
当琼恩在他去往东方的旅途中得知奈德·史塔克被囚禁时，事情变得复杂了起来，他心中的很大一部分想跑回他的 _史塔克家人_ 的身边，帮他们战斗救回他们的父亲，然而，他内心阴暗的另一部分在想着这是不是就是正义，因为奈德同样把他送到了属于他的牢笼，在世界的冰封尽头，可接着他又想到了他的姐妹们被困在了君临，他恨自己有这样的想法。  
  
不论对错，他已经做出了穿越狭海的选择，他即将见到自己的姑姑和叔叔，除了他们的名字和年龄，他对他们基本一无所知。  
  
是时候去往伊利里欧的私人房间了，他试图摆脱那些飞速的思绪，他们会像史塔克那样也把他当作一个私生子吗？虽然他不是一个真正的私生子，但是人们也可以说是他父母的结合推翻了坦格利安王朝。  
  
尽管他拒绝向任何人承认这一点，但他确实渴望被他们接受，而这只会让他的神经更加的紧张。  
  
白灵躺在有着四柱的大床上，头枕着爪子，他看上去和琼恩一样悲惨，他在想他是不是根本不应该把他带过来，他的习性不适应这样的天气，但时候到来时，他无法丢下他不管。  
  
他深吸了一口气，迈出门，迎接他的是一位年轻的金发侍女，她默默地带他穿过大理石大厅，空气中弥漫着他说不出的花和香料的味道，他的心脏一直在砰砰地跳。  
  
他们在一扇巨大的白色双开门前停了下来，门口由两名暖棕皮肤的无垢者士兵把守，他们面无表情地看着他，打开门让他通过。  
  
他以想象着走进狼窝的方式走进了房间，但他希望他的恐惧不会展现在他的脸上。  
  
有四个人围着一张大桌子坐着，当他进来时他们站起来迎接他，他的目光先落到了那个女孩身上，由于她的美貌，谁能责怪他呢，她银色的头发如瀑布一般倾泻在她的肩部，她明亮的大眼睛让他有一瞬间呆住了。  
  
他在心里责备自己，看向其他人，他的目光接下来落到了那个只可能是韦赛里斯的男人身上，因为他的淡白银发。  
  
“侄子！”韦赛里斯亲切地打招呼道，然而，其中有种险恶的意味，让他愣了一下。  
  
伊利里欧热情地点点头，“您觉得您的房间怎么样，小琼恩·雪诺？”  
  
“琼恩·雪诺？”韦赛里斯笑道，“别在我面前用这个名字，那是篡位者给他的，这里我们用他的真名，伊耿。”  
  
当他听到这个名字的时候，琼恩感到胃里一阵不舒服，“如果您不介意的话，陛下，我更愿意被叫做琼恩。”  
  
一个琼恩不认识的穿长袍的光头男人插嘴道，“在刚刚经历了震惊的身份转变后，也许最好给他点时间去消化，陛下。”  
  
“很好，”韦赛里斯带着嘲弄的语气说道，“琼恩·坦格利安。”  
  
琼恩还没来得及对此感到被冒犯，伊利里欧就向他介绍了十分可爱的丹妮莉丝，那时起他便确信她将会是整个维斯特洛大陆任何宫廷里最美丽的女孩，她是一个轻声细语，仔细打量着他的娇小生命，在他们相互介绍后，他就感到她经常盯着他看，他希望他脸上的红晕不会太明显。  
  
伊利里欧介绍的另一个人被称作瓦里斯大人，瞬间提起了琼恩的戒备心，认出了这是八爪蜘蛛的名字，他并不清楚情报总管和这一切的具体关联和作用，不论那是什么。  
  
当所有客套话都说完后，伊利里欧向琼恩提到了他那把著名的宝剑，琼恩拔出暗黑姐妹，她锋利的刀刃像浓烟一般漆黑，带着金色的剑柄。  
  
丹妮莉丝惊讶的张大了嘴，“你是怎么找到暗黑姐妹的？”  
  
当她和他说话时，琼恩不知道为什么自己感到这么慌乱，但是他觉得自己的衣领下面开始热了起来，“伊蒙学士，在绝境长城，我告诉了他我所知道的以及我打算去潘托斯而不是立下誓言的打算，在离开之前，他把它交予了我。”  
  
“伊蒙·坦格利安？”  
  
琼恩点点头。  
  
“我真想见见他。”她的声音里带着一种悲伤，以一种他没有想到的方式触动了他的心。  
  


  
***  
  
  
他坐在伊利里欧和瓦里斯之间，正对着丹妮莉丝，她的哥哥坐在她的身边，晚餐分为好几道菜，那些美味佳肴他甚至都道不出名字。  
  
当丹妮莉丝再次和他说话时，他感到有些惊讶，她的声音使他的心跳加速，“你叫做琼恩·雪诺？为什么你不叫做琼恩·史塔克？”  
  
琼恩觉得自己的胸口因羞耻沉重了起来，还没等他回答，韦赛里斯便打断了他，“因为，亲爱的妹妹，那个混账奈德·史塔克想以一个私生子的名字来养大我们哥哥的儿子，好进一步羞辱我们家族。”  
  
琼恩感到自己的脸热了起来，他尽了一切努力阻止自己不去掐死他，他也许生奈德的气但他不会容忍任何人诋毁他的名誉，即使是这个所谓的国王，“奈德·史塔克是我认识的最可敬的人，我恳请您不要在我面前侮辱他。。。陛下。”  
  
丹妮莉丝给了他一个甜美的微笑，“一个人要有足够多的良善和勇气才能像他那样保护你。”  
  
她的话让琼恩觉得自己的心都融化了，他和她四目相对，“是的，一个兄长对妹妹的爱。”  
  
她又回了他一个小小的微笑，这次笑意融在她的眼里，他的心砰砰直跳。  
  
“更像是一种软弱。”韦赛里斯冷哼道。  
  
琼恩看到韦赛里斯狠狠地瞪了丹妮莉丝一眼，她眼中刚刚出现的亮光又消失了，她退回了背景里。  
  
伊利里欧转移了话题，“有人告诉我，你很会使剑。”  
  
“如果我是的话，这都要归功于罗德里克爵士。”  
  
他发现丹妮莉丝又对他微笑了起来，他喝了一大口酒来掩饰自己可能已经发红的脸蛋。  
  
伊利里欧朝琼恩点了点头，“我会派一些无垢者守卫在你在这儿的时候陪你训练，让你了解厄索斯人的战斗方式会是个明智的做法。”  
  
再次听到丹妮莉丝柔和的声音让他感到意外的惊喜，“绝境长城想必是一道美丽的风景。”  
  
看着她温暖的紫罗兰色眼睛，他的心怦怦地跳，他不禁对她微笑，“是的，之前我从未见过像那样的地方，它比人眼能看到的更长更远，几乎有一千尺高，顶部就像国王大道一样宽阔。”  
  
“这听起来真像是个奇迹，我还听说你带了一只大狼？”  
  
“是的，一只叫白灵的大白狼，我和所有史塔克家的孩子都有一只。”  
  
“ _是么_ ，”韦赛里斯冷笑着说，“北方土特产吧，我猜？”  
  
琼恩盯了他一眼，挤出一个假笑以掩盖自己的愤怒，“你说的没错，即使这样它也不会改变。”  
  
“我想见见他，你的狼。”丹妮莉丝打断道。  
  
韦赛里斯把丹妮莉丝的酒杯从她身边拿走，粗暴地放到一边，“我觉得你喝的够多了，亲爱的妹妹，今晚你的嘴可真管不住呢。”  
  
琼恩看着她的脸蛋红了起来，他咬紧下巴，因这个男人对他妹妹的态度而感到生气，他推开了自己的酒杯，“我想我已经喝够了，不太习惯红酒的甜味，我很乐意明天把白灵介绍给你，如果这能让你高兴的话。”  
  
丹妮莉丝害羞地朝他笑笑。  
  
“临冬城没有红酒吗？”韦赛里斯问道。  
  
“麦芽酒是北境的主要酒酿，虽然史塔克大人的确给史塔克夫人存了红酒。”  
  
韦赛里斯再次转向丹妮莉丝，“你觉得多斯拉克人喝什么，妹妹？发酵的马奶？”  
  
“多斯拉克人？”  
  
韦赛里斯带着恶毒的微笑看向他，“你不知道？我亲爱的妹妹将要嫁给卓戈卡奥，大草原的伟大卡奥，作为交换，卓戈卡奥将为我提供一支有着四万勇士和战马的军队来夺回我的王座。”  
  
琼恩说不出话来，他看向丹妮莉丝，对方避开了他的眼睛。  
  
韦赛里斯喝了一口酒，嘲讽地举起杯酒对他的妹妹说，“妹妹是一种财富，不是么？”  
  
琼恩在桌子下攥紧了拳头，然后看向周围人，“为什么要我来这儿？”  
  
韦赛里斯对他哼笑道，“我们总不能把你丢在长城，对吧？你是一个坦格利安，不再是临冬城的囚犯了。”  
  
希望得到更好的答案，他转向伊利里欧，“我在这里要做什么？”  
  
“你将和你的姑姑和叔叔一起在多斯拉克海上旅行，直到入侵君临的时机到来。”伊利里欧总督解释道。  
  
琼恩能感觉到自己没有得到事情的全貌，这些人认为他们可以像他们很显然在利用韦赛里斯那样利卝用他，这让他生气，他们到底想要得到什么？  
  
八爪蜘蛛点点头，补充道，“当他登上王座时，您和北方的关系也将是达成和平的重要因素。”  
  
“别看起来那么失望，侄子！不久卓戈卡奥就会得到他的新娘而 _我_ 就会拥有我的军队了。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
明亮的满月挂在伊利里欧的花园上空，令琼恩不快的是，周围还是太热了，空气中弥漫着浓郁的花香，中央是一个大理石水池，四周围着开满了花的樱桃树。  
  
在那次令人极度失望的会面后他一直无法入睡，受不了自己阴郁，奔腾的思绪，他和白灵开始在这座豪华宽阔的宅邸中乱逛了起来。  
  
任何一个有理智的人在他这种情况下都会选择调头离开，他确信，他知道事情远不止伊利里欧和瓦里斯大人透露的那么简单，他不明白为什么一个卡奥会愿意为了结婚而派遣军队跨过狭海，也不知道伊利里欧和那个太监从中能得到什么。  
  
韦赛里斯令人失望透顶，自命不凡又残忍，如果琼恩敢这么对自己的妹妹们奈德·史塔克肯定会杀了他。  
  
当他想要离开的时候，他的思绪飘向了那双温暖的紫罗兰色眼睛和她甜美的微笑，他认识她只有一顿饭的时间，但他已经觉得自己有了保护她的责任，但如果他还是回去了会怎么样呢？回到长城？  
  
他坐在池边叹了口气，注意到月亮在平静的水面上闪闪发光。  
  
白灵的耳朵竖了起来，琼恩跟着他的目光向上看去，他看到的景象使他喉咙发干，丹妮莉丝斜靠在阳台的栏杆上俯瞰着花园，月光照在她的发间，她望着星星，悲伤给她的脸染上了一层忧郁的色彩，看的他心都碎了。  
  
_七层地狱啊，可是她真美。。。。。。而她是你的姑姑，你个傻瓜。_  
  
当白灵发出呜鸣暴露了他的位置时，他几乎想要咒骂，她吓了一跳，发现了他，他唯一能做的就是望着她，愣在了原地。  
  
当她走开的时候，他的心都落到了地上，他把脸埋进手里发出叹息，当白灵再次呜呜叫的时候，他感觉更尴尬了，接着他看见她走了回来，脸上带着一丝小小的顽皮微笑，伸出手越过阳台，把某样东西扔到了他的旁边。  
  
当他站起来去取一张皱皱的羊皮纸时，他的心像锤子敲打一般震的厉害，打开它，他读出上面的词，“ _等着我_ ”。  
  
等他再抬起头时，她已经走了，他很快把便条收好，整理衣服，试图理齐他乱糟糟的卷发，他用裤子擦干他出汗的手掌，来回踱步，不知道该怎么办。  
  
她轻柔的脚步迈进院子，就像故事里的美丽少女，让他再次肃然起敬，她穿着一件睡衣，腰间系着一条长长的丝绸缎带。  
  
“晚上好，公主。”他向她鞠躬问好。  
  
“你可以叫我丹妮莉丝，琼恩，”她友善地回答道，“毕竟我们是一家人。”  
  
_当然，你个白痴！_  
  
“你睡得不好么？”  
  
她点点头。“你也是吗？”  
  
“要适应这么热的天气对我来说有点困难。”  
  
“。。。。。。我们不是你期待的那样对么？”  
  
他的话卡在了喉咙里，“嗯。。。是的，但是你很可爱。”他不经意间承认了心里的想法，这让他整个人都红了起来， _我到底怎么了？_  
  
她给了他一个真诚的笑容，“你也和我想象的不一样。”  
  
他愣住了，想着会受到某种警告。  
  
“我知道你一定看上去很清秀，”她告诉他，随着她的继续，他的心也跟着停拍，“但我以为你会是一个无礼的粗人，而且残忍。。。。。。。就像韦赛里斯。”  
  
他立刻觉得自己有必要维护她，他告诉她，“他那样对待你是不对的。”  
  
她又笑了，他知道他的话触动了她。  
  
“你能向我介绍介绍你的狼吗？他叫白灵，对吧？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
听到他的名字，白灵站到她的面前，直直地挺立，她倒吸了一口气。  
  
“他不会伤害你的。”  
  
试探着，她伸出手去触摸他，纤细的手颤抖着，当这只巨大的野兽主动靠上她，舔她的手指时，她的肩膀放松了下来。  
  
“他真美。”  
  
琼恩从来没听过有人用这个词形容白灵，这使她进入他的心更近了一步。  
  
当她转过身来看他的时候，他可怜的脉搏又加速了起来，他感到她的眼睛观察着他的五官，他控制住了自己在她的注视下慌张摇晃的冲动。  
  
“有着这双黑眼睛，没人会猜到你是一个坦格利安，是这样么？”她伸出手，手指捋过他的一缕头发，他突然觉得自己所有的感官都扩张鲜活了，“但你的确有我们的卷发。”  
  
觉得有些尴尬，琼恩用一只手顺了顺他的头发，当她握住他的一只手时，他的呼吸提住了。  
  
“你受伤了。”她说，声音满是关切。  
  
“什么？哦——”他轻轻地笑笑，“不，这是我出发来这儿不久前被烧伤的。”  
  
她用双手握住他的手，拇指小心地抚摸着那块皱巴巴的皮肤，他觉得自己浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，突然变得敏感了起来，但他没有做任何事来阻止她。  
  
“火会弄伤你吗？”  
  
“呃-是的。。。。。。它不会弄伤你吗？”  
  
“发生了什么？”  
  
“啊-那可能是要下一回来讲述的故事了。”  
  
“好的，琼恩·雪诺，”在松开他的手之前，她吻了吻那道伤疤，琼恩觉得自己有点头晕目眩，“我真希望你能在这儿多待一会儿。”  
  
当他看着她走回去的时候，她没有再回头，她希望他能留下来，当然，他会留下来，他看着她亲吻的那只手，知道自己已经无法再调头了。


	2. 我的藏身之所

那天早上她醒得比平时早，心情轻松，嘴角挂着微笑，兴奋传遍了她的全身，她想不起自己上一次有这种感觉是什么时候了，她快速从床上爬起来，叫她的侍女帮她换衣服，拥有一个侍女对她来说仍然很陌生，因为在过去的六个月里他们只是这座宅邸的客人。  
  
有了她失散已久的侄子在场，如今的一切感觉都不一样了，他身上有某种特质使她的胆子大了起来，这是一种她可以慢慢习惯的感受。  
  
很显然，韦赛里斯给他留下的印象一般，这个想法使她露出了大大的笑容。  
  
比平时更注重自己的穿着，她选了一件无袖的蓝色丝绸礼裙，看着镜子，渐渐地，她满怀希望的笑脸消失了，她几乎快忘了她穿着的丝绸连衣裙是一件很容易就被收回的礼物。除了她母亲的戒指，这里没有一样东西是属于她的，他们叫她公主，可这一切的真正用意只是为了她可以被用作伊利里欧进行他游戏的棋子，不论这个游戏是什么，韦赛里斯要么是太愚蠢，要么是太过于急迫以至于看不出这一点。  
  
不，作一位公主和作一位王子不是一回事，琼恩在刚来不久就受到了比她在这儿的整段时间里更多的尊重，她不是继承人，而是一个被用作和多斯拉克军阀结盟的工具。  
  
当她的侍女梳完她的头发时，她的心情整个都低落了下来，走出卧室，她前去餐厅吃早饭，她刚醒来时因她黑眼睛的侄子的到来的兴奋几乎被忘记了。  
  
  
***  
  
  
在她吃过后，她发现自己在大厅徘徊，试图决定是去花园来避开韦赛里斯，还是去图书馆找点事情做来分散自己的注意力，她还没来得及决定，迎面就碰上了伊利里欧，他满怀敬意的向她打招呼，虽然他的话语总是那么地友善，但她能感受到在这背后潜藏着一种阴暗的用意，这提高了她的警觉。  
  
她的好奇占了上风，她问道，“您今天早上看见我的侄子了吗，大人？”  
  
“看到了，公主，他在院子里，正在和我的一些守卫一同训练，”他得意地笑笑，补充道，“对于一个如此年轻的人来说，他打得相当不错。”  
  
他鞠了一躬，继续向前走去，丹妮莉丝发现自己不自觉地向院子走去。  
  
***  
  
太阳高照着，她踏进了围绕着瓷砖庭院的白色柱子间，高耸的石柱间的树木和枝叶并没有起到多少遮荫作用，但这是一个美丽的地方，在中间，她看见她的侄子和一个无垢者士兵面对面站着。  
  
白灵也在那里，趴在投下有限阴影的一条白色石凳旁，丹妮加入了他的行列，轻拍他的头，静静地看着他。  
  
他穿着皮甲，裸露着手臂好看的肌肉，她看着他擦去额头上的汗水，毫无疑问，这里的气候和他适应的长城完全不同，她确信自己之前从未见过这么白的人，琼恩用的是一把钝剑，而无垢者则用的长矛。  
  
这个守卫冲上前进攻，琼恩稍稍一躲，长矛击中了地面，砸出一道有力的裂痕。  
  
守卫从腹中发出笑声，用高等瓦雷利亚语喜爱地对琼恩说，“干得好，小安达尔人。”  
  
丹妮鼓起掌来，看到琼恩脸上困惑的表情，哈哈地笑了，他不明白他的语言。  
  
他有些意外地转向她，她感到热量散布到了她的全身，脸上随之露出了不好意思的微笑。  
  
正当琼恩看着她时，守卫向他走来，一拳打在了他的肚子上，把他打倒在地，丹妮倒抽一口气，向前移动。  
  
高高地站在他身前，守卫用通用语和他说道，“你让自己被漂亮的厄索斯女人分了心，你就死定了。”  
  
他笑着伸出手扶起琼恩，告诉他他们明天再来训练。  
  
他掸去身上的灰尘，收起他的剑，开始向她走去，她突然觉得害羞了起来。  
  
“你是来看我出丑的吗？”  
  
她朝他笑了笑，“我觉得你做的很好，直到最后。。。。。。”  
  
他的愉快的笑声牵动了她的心。  
  
他看起来好像刚要说些什么，却在这时被她的哥哥打断了。  
  
“侄子！看来我错过了你的课，”韦赛里斯走过来说道，“我真想看看你战斗的样子，当我们和卡拉萨一起进军的时候，我希望你保持你的实力。”  
  
她的心像铁铅一样落到了地上，不想面对现实，她一句话都没说就离开了。  
  
  
***  
  
  
图书馆里很安静，她独自一人，只有羊皮纸和订装皮革的气味陪伴着她，像这座大宅的每一间房间一样，这里的图书馆也是令人惊叹的，五颜六色的花瓶和精致的木雕给一排排的书籍增添了一分优雅，书架一直延伸到天花板。  
  
她坐在窗前的长凳上，窗外是一个宁静的花园，拿起一本关于维斯特洛历史的书，努力地让自己的注意力集中在书页的文字上，可脑中却还在想着她即将到来的婚姻，而自己却无力阻止它的发生。  
  
她听到有人清嗓子的声音，吓了一跳，她的心怦怦作响，转头发现原来是琼恩，白灵忠实地伴在他身边。  
  
“我不是有意想打扰你的。”他说道，用一种不好意思的眼神看着她。  
  
他已经清洗干净了自己晨练的汗渍，她很喜欢他黑色的头发衬出他的脸的样子。  
  
“没关系的，反正我怎么也集中不了注意力，”她告诉他，合上书，抓了抓白灵的耳后。  
  
“老实说，我来这儿是为了避开你哥哥。”  
  
他的坦白使她吃惊，她开心地笑了起来。  
  
“图书馆可不是避开韦赛里斯的好地方，我知道花园里有个去处，每次我想躲他的时候就喜欢去那儿。”  
  
现在轮到他笑了，她觉得自己的脸因为她刚刚的坦承发热了起来。  
  
这时，他们听到韦赛里斯在叫她，琼恩和丹妮看了看彼此，丹妮回应道，“我在这里。”  
  
他快速地走进房间，“妹妹，你有没有看见——啊！你在这儿！我没想到会在图书馆里找到你。”  
  
当他看到琼恩的下巴紧绷起来，丹妮不得不咬紧牙关以免自己笑出声。  
  
“我有一个好消息！我想你在这儿也是件好事，亲爱的妹妹，因为这也和你有关。”  
  
当他继续说下时，她感到胃里一阵不舒服。  
  
“卓戈卡奥将在两天后到达做最后的决定。”  
  
丹妮感到强烈的羞辱，不仅是因为她会被卖给一支军队，而且还因为首先她会像牲口一样任人围观挑选，她感到琼恩的目光落到了她的身上，但她无法让自己去直视他的眼睛。  
  
“如果我的妹妹表现得好，两周内我就能拥有我的军队了。”  
  
兴奋地说着，韦赛里斯很快就离开了，讲他还有很多事情要准备。  
  
当他走后，她还在盯着地板看。  
  
琼恩单膝跪在她身边，“你还好么。。。。。。 _丹妮_ ？我可以这么叫你吗？”  
  
“不。。。。我是说，可以，”再次看向他，她回答道，“你可以叫我丹妮，如果你愿意的话。你想看看我躲韦赛里斯的地方吗？”  
  
  
***  
  
  
她领着他们穿过花园，经过池塘，路过盛开着花朵的茂密樱桃树，太阳在空中燃烧，这是炎热的一天，他们路过细细的树干，钻到枝条下，来到一个靠着大宅围墙的僻静地方。  
  
那里有一棵大柠檬树，长满了深绿色的树叶和黄色的果实。  
  
“这儿不是最漂亮的地方，但即使是守卫也不会来这儿，这里很平静。。。而且我很喜欢柠檬树。”  
  
琼恩给了她一个大大的微笑，“这里很完美。”  
  
她走过他，指着篱笆墙里一个凹进去的小空间，“这是个庇荫的好地方。”  
  
“感谢诸神！”琼恩高叹道，走进壁龛，坐在地上。  
  
丹妮咯咯地笑了起来，加入了他。  
  
“这么说韦赛里斯从没发现这里？他肯定不太喜欢到花园去。”  
  
“这个嘛，我们在这里住的时间并不是很长。”  
  
琼恩对此感到很惊讶，丹妮向他做了个鬼脸，“我们在这儿只待了半年。”  
  
“你们之前在哪儿？”  
  
“很多地方，有时我们受到过很多贵族家庭的款待。。。但有时我们又不得不卖掉我们家族的大部分财产，以换取庇护所。。。和食物，有时我们两者都没有。”  
  
她举起她的手，给琼恩看她母亲的戒指，“这是我们仅剩的了。”  
  
“我之前对此一无所知，我很抱歉。”  
  
看着她的戒指，她继续说道，“我们也不是一直都这么困难，当我还小的时候，有一个老骑士照顾我们，我们住在布拉佛斯的一所房子里，我记得它有一扇红色的门和一颗柠檬树，在那里我感到安全，甚至是快乐，但是。。。。我真希望我能了解我的母亲。”  
  
当她看向琼恩的时候，她看到他的眼里闪着亮光，她感觉喉咙肿了起来，白灵靠近她，把他的脑袋枕在她的大腿上。  
  
“我懂这种感受，我不知道有多少个夜晚，我躺在床上无法入睡，希望我的母亲能在我身边，而她一直都在那里。。。。在下面的墓窖。”  
  
“那史塔克夫人呢？”  
  
他尴尬地笑笑，用手捋了捋头发，“史塔克夫人不喜欢我待在临冬城，而她确保了我知道这一点。”  
  
一股强烈的想保护他的冲动像海浪一样席卷了她，让她觉得她可以承担任何事情，“很抱歉你不得不经历那些。”  
  
“没事，不用的，我有我的兄弟姐妹，罗柏，艾莉亚，布兰还有小瑞肯。”  
  
“我羡慕你，有亲近的兄弟姐妹。”  
  
他们继续聊天，分享着故事，丹妮说服琼恩坐到樱桃树的树荫下，随着时间慢慢过去，他们发现自己四肢敞开躺在了地上。  
  
他告诉她，伊利里欧已经向他展示了她的结婚礼物，岁月把三颗漂亮的龙蛋变为了化石，一想到结婚她就觉得畏畏缩缩，但龙蛋却引起了她的兴趣。  
  
她之前从没有感觉和另一个人在一起是如此地自在，她觉得自己不用向他隐瞒任何事，她的脸都因为笑得太多而痛了起来。  
  
他们面对面地躺着，双方都用胳膊肘支撑着身体，他给她讲着他调皮捣蛋的故事，他和罗柏对他们的弟弟妹妹们进行的恶作剧，她发现自己忍不住盯着他的嘴唇看，像个傻小孩一样咯咯地笑个不停，肚里因兴奋而冒起了泡泡，和他在一起感觉就像喝多了酒。  
  
他不停地和她讲故事逗她笑，她喜欢他看她的方式。  
  
一朵盛开的花的花瓣从上面飘落，落到了他乌黑的卷发间，无法抗拒自己，她轻轻地把它从他的头发上取下，她的指尖扫过他的头皮。  
  
他停下了说话，全神地看着她，当她把花瓣展示在他的面前，他抓住她的手腕，把她的手拉到他的唇边，亲吻了花瓣。  
  
在他还没放下她的手之前，她也抚上了他的手，握住了它，她的手在他手中的感觉使她觉得头晕目眩，她的心狂跳不止。  
  
她羞涩地朝他微笑，告诉他，“如果我们家发生的事结果不同，我可能会和你订婚吧。”  
  
他被她的大胆惊得眨了眨眼睛，但很快就恢复了过来，“我想是的。”  
  
她的笑容扩大了，他也笑了，脸上泛起了红晕。  
  
“你在临冬城有属于你的小姐吗？”  
  
他的脸更红了，她轻轻地笑出声。  
  
“不，从来没有，你呢？”  
  
“没有，我一直以为我要嫁给我哥哥。”  
  
她看到他因她的这句话皱起了鼻子，“这对你来说很奇怪吗？”  
  
他慢慢地点点头。  
  
“我从未对韦赛里斯有过那种感受，但是坦格利安的确有很长一段彼此相互吸引的历史，不只是传统，我觉得，这是我们血脉中的某样东西，就像我们和龙的联系。”  
  
现实突然像一场没有预兆的夏日暴风雨一样打在了她的身上，在眼泪落下之前，她深吸了一口气，这份藏在这里和他偷来的时光，不会永远的持续，两天后，她的身体就将被示众，被卡奥检查，如果他认可的话，她就将嫁给他并被带到大草原上去生活。  
  
“我不想嫁给卓戈卡奥，”她哭着说道，“我只是想回家。”  
  
没有犹豫，琼恩坐了起来把她抱进了怀里，她也紧紧地抱住他，任凭泪水流淌。  
  
当她的呼吸恢复正常时，他问她，“你的家在哪儿？”  
  
她被自己的傻劲儿弄笑了，“哪儿也不是，我想。。。。但我知道它并不在大草原上。”  
  
她感到他粗糙的手指抬起了她的下巴，他的大拇指擦去她的眼泪，当她看着他的眼睛时，她的嘴唇开始颤抖，更多的泪水随之聚集在她的眼中，觉得自己很可悲，她闭上了眼睛。  
  
“丹妮。。。。。。如果我们 _走掉_ 呢？”  
  
她慢慢地睁开眼睛，看着他的，找着其中说谎的迹象。  
  
“韦赛里斯永远不会让我走的。”她无助地说道。  
  
“我们可以在晚上逃走。”  
  
“那守卫怎么办呢？”  
  
“我们会找到路的。”  
  
他眼中的真诚释放了一种她不敢去实现的渴望，“我们要逃去哪里呢？”  
  
“我们可以乘船去维斯特洛，找到我的哥哥，罗柏。”  
  
“你的家人不会接受一个坦格利安的。”  
  
“我哥哥会，我知道的，如果他不接受，我就带你去其他地方。”  
  
她的心情变得轻松了起来，但接着又开始狂跳，用她几乎没认出来的自己的压低的声音，她轻声地说道，“好的。”  
  
她在他的脸上留下了纯洁的一吻，沉醉于他抚摸他的后脖子时脸上新出现的红晕。  
  
她的心中充满了幸福，她的身体因期待而瑟瑟发抖，她从没有想到命运的转变会是如此的突然，她觉得头一次，生活可能对她来说会是美好的。  
  
  
***  
  
  
他晕乎乎地走回自己的房间，笑得像个傻子， _丹妮莉丝·坦格利安。_  
  
她就像一场他觉得自己不配拥有的美梦，如果他闭上眼睛，他仍然可以感觉到她柔软的手在他的掌中，闻到她发间甜蜜的香水味。  
  
他之前从没有长时间注视过像她这样美丽的女孩，当她用那双大大的眼睛望着他，其中满是泪水时。。。。。他可以把整个世界都许诺给她。  
  
 _而我确实向她许诺了整个世界。_  
  
他的脑袋开始发晕。  
  
 _我怎样才能把她从这里弄出去？我怎么才能在路上保护她的安全呢？_  
  
他对于他说的关于罗柏的话是认真的，他非常了解他的哥哥，他知道他会接受他新的身世和其他种种，他相当确信他也会接受丹妮莉丝。  
  
他对她的感情迅速的升温发展，他觉得她大概也有相同的感受，但是。。。。。。她是他的 _家人_ 。  
  
 _可我现在是一个坦格利安了。。。。。。_  
  
他摇了摇头，驱散他脑中的那些想法，这不是他现在应该关注的问题，首先，他得要救她。  
  
 _我以为我是谁？龙骑士伊蒙？_ **  
**  
陷进他的床里，眼皮沉重，他看见的只有那一头银发，紫罗兰色的眼睛和小巧的粉色嘴唇。  
  
  
***  
  
  
当他醒来的时候，他感觉自己完全休息好了，一个充满美梦的夜晚的记忆开始渐渐褪去，今天他会先去往院子，和守卫们一起训练，然后他就会找到丹妮莉丝，开始和她制定逃跑计划。  
  
一想到有更多和她偷偷摸摸秘密地在一起的时光使他十分沉醉，他有点希望她今早还会在那里看他练习。  
  
用手抚摸她亲吻过的那半脸颊，他不禁希望她能再那么做一次。  
  
韦赛里斯带着他那得意洋洋的笑容向他走来，他的心里一沉。  
  
“琼恩，我正好要找你，我刚刚得知了一个君临传来的不得了的消息。”  
  
琼恩愣住了，希望是对于他的史塔克家人的好消息。  
  
“那个叛徒奈德·史塔克死了！”  
  
琼恩缓慢地眨了下眼睛，“什么？”  
  
“他被兰尼斯特处决了！看来我们的敌人在我扬帆起航前就会把彼此给毁了！”  
  
他听着他说的话，但这没有道理，一定是哪里弄错了，他开始觉得周围的一切把他压得喘不过气，他需要离开。  
  
他知道韦赛里斯还在喋喋不休地说着，但他没有理睬他，从他的身边擦肩走过，任凭本能指引自己。  
  
  
***  
  
  
那天早上，她一边哼着歌，一边打理好自己去往餐厅，前一天晚上她几乎没怎么睡，想着他们逃跑的计划，想着他们要带什么能随时拿去卖，然而她却一点都不觉得累。  
  
她惊讶地发现韦赛里斯已经坐在那里津津有味地吃着早餐了，他看上去心情十分愉快，让她的脊柱一阵发麻。  
  
“美丽的早晨，不是么，亲爱的妹妹？”  
  
她怀疑地看着他，简单地点点头。  
  
“我们收到了来自西边的 _绝佳_ 消息。”  
  
丹妮觉得自己的心里一沉。  
  
“篡位者的宠物狼因为叛国罪被处决了。”他告诉她，高兴地窃笑着。  
  
一种恐惧和悲伤充满了她的内心，“琼恩知道吗？”  
  
韦赛里斯对此嗤之以鼻，不屑地挥挥手，“他知道，现在正在某个地方生闷气呢，鬼知道为什么，他仍对那些北方的野蛮人保有感情，但他会逐渐地意识到这对 _我的_ 统治的意义的。”  
  
“你怎么会变得这么残忍！”她大声地指责他。  
  
没有留下来看他那张震惊的脸，她猛地转身离开了大厅，以前她从来没有反抗过他，现在她越来越清楚，她内心有某种事物正在觉醒。  
  
  
***  
  
  
琼恩感到他周围的世界都停滞了。  
  
 _这肯定是一场噩梦，我会醒来的，然后一切就会恢复原样。_  
  
他怎么能让自己去生他的气呢？他是一个糟糕的儿子。。。奈德为了琼恩放弃了自己的荣誉，而他却以跑去厄索斯的方式回报了他，在他们最黑暗的时刻背弃了他。  
  
他需要离开，找到罗柏并帮助他消灭那些 _背信弃义_ 的兰尼斯特。  
  
 _丹妮莉丝。  
_  
他怎么能这么快地就把她带走，和她安全地来到维斯特洛却又把她带到危险的战场上呢？他因她的美丽失去了理智，向她承诺了他无法给予的事物。  
  
  
***  
  
  
她需要找到他，在她认识这个年轻人的短暂时间里，她对他的感情超过了她被允许拥有的，但她不在乎。他肯定伤心欲绝，而她想在他身边陪着他。  
  
发现他的房间是空的，她就去了她唯一能想到的另一个地方。  
  
樱桃树上的粉红色花瓣随着温暖的微风在空中轻舞，她俯身避开低垂的树枝，抚摸柠檬树的树干，走进了壁龛，她能感受到他的存在。  
  
他背对着她，当她靠近时，他没有抬头，白灵像哨兵一样坐在他面前。  
  
“我占用了你的藏身所，”他用勉强的幽默告诉她，他沙哑的声音暴露了他的悲伤。  
  
她跪坐在他面前，握住他的手。  
  
他让她握着他的手，但没有看她，“所以你听说了。”  
  
“我很抱歉，琼恩。”  
  
他点点头，仍然看着别处，无法让自己保持冷静，他抱住他的头，开始哭泣。  
  
急于安慰他，她把他拉进自己的怀里，作为回应，他紧紧地抱住了她。  
  
“我就不应该离开，我应该在那里的，他们是我的 _家人_ 。”他啜泣着说。  
  
丹妮对于这句话所指的事情愣住了。  
  
“我现在应该去那儿了。”  
  
他的话就像刀割一样让她无法呼吸，他在这里待的时间很短，但她已经对他产生了情感，她深深地相信着他会带她逃跑的承诺，但现在她感受到这件事让他的想法改变了。  
  
“那你就要走了。。。。。一个人？”  
  
从她的怀抱中抽出身，他面对着她，眼睛红肿。  
  
“我必须要这么做，丹妮。”  
  
她忍住自己的情绪，只是点了点头。  
  
“我。。。我不想离开你，但是我们会前往战场。。。。”  
  
“当然，我明白。”她失望的感受正在逐渐消退，但内心积攒的愤怒告诉她要赶快离开，不要让他看到她的眼泪。  
  
“我会留下来。。。来。。。。为你送行。”  
  
一种恶心感紧紧地抓住了她的胃，她把自己完全从他身边拉开，他讲的好像自己是自愿要去什么地方似的，她站起来，准备离开，她觉得她在他的眼中看到了什么类似后悔的事物。  
  
“我宁愿你不这么做。”她对他冷冷地说道。  
  
她快速地穿过树林离开，没有回头。  
  
这对她来说不会改变什么，她还是要逃走，她所需要做的只是想到不被发现的方法和决定自己要前往何方，琼恩唤醒了她内心的某种东西，某种力量或是反抗的意志，她不会因他的食言而一蹶不振。 _我还想要那些龙蛋。_  
  
  
***  
  
  
“ _丹妮！_ ”他大声地叫她，可她还是无视了他继续向前走，等他追到樱桃树边的时候，她已经消失不见了。  
  
他跪坐下来，双手抓起头发，他能说的每一句后悔的话都在他的脑中飞速地闪过。  
  
 _我会留下来为你送行。。。七层地狱啊！_  
  
他的话深深地伤害了她，他知道，他害怕她永远不会原谅他，战争与否，她和他在一起都会更安全，他决定他要在待会儿找到她，当-如果-他的头脑清醒冷静下来，这样他就可以向她不断地道歉，并再次请求她和他一起走。  
  
  



End file.
